leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:YurdleTheTurtle/Nautilus Jungle - Quick Guide
Nautilus Jungle - Quick Guide Greetings, this is my quick guide to jungling as Nautilus. Basically, I find he has the best potential in the jungle due to his very strong ganks. Masteries: 0 / 21 / 9. You want to be tanky. Be sure to take the speed and cooldown reduction masteries in the Defense tree. You will also need the 'jungler' masteries of Tough Skin and Bladed Armour. Runes: Marks: Magic Penetration Seals: Flat Armour Glyphs: Magic Resist per level Quintessences: Movement Speed You may wish to take Attack Speed in Marks and flat Magic Resists in Glyphs. I run the above, and prefer those because it helps him scale better past the early game. Essentially, I specialize my masteries and runes to cover up for Nautilus' glaring weaknesses. He has bad base stats and the slowest movement speed in the game, but makes up for it by having powerful abilities. Movement speed is increased dramatically so it is no longer much of a weakness, which is especially important and helpful for Nautilus. Summoner Spells Smite and Flash. Smite for obvious reasons. The second spell is up to you. I find Flash is still very useful, although Ghost and Heal are attractive options. Items, Skills, and Jungle Route: Item Start: Regrowth Pendant + 1 Health Potion (Highly recommended) OR Cloth Armour + 5 Health Potions Item Core: Philosopher Stone, Boots of Speed, Heart of Gold (usually in that order) Skills: W, E, W, Q. After level 4, R>W>E>Q. In other words, prioritize Depth Charge first, then Titan's Wrath, then Riptide, then lastly Dredge Line. Route: Wolves > Blue Golem > Wraiths > Wolves > Red Lizard > Wraiths (Reach level 4). Regrowth Pendant start is the best item start for Nautilus. However, if you are doing this Nautilus will need help with the initial start of Wolves and Blue Golem. Get your teammates to damage the wolves as much as possible without last hitting (or otherwise stealing experience). Have them damage the Blue Golem a bunch as well, but they do not need to stick around as long (Perhaps attacking a couple of times then running away). This is vital - without help from teammates, a Regrowth Pendant start could end up slowing you down as Nautilus will lose way too much health without help. The Cloth Armour item start is less optimal but can be used if no teammates are willing to help. However, in the vast majority of cases, Regrowth Pendant start will work as generally there will be someone not ignorant enough to realize helping out the jungler helps out the team. If you have help, start with W (the shield). Note that W resets the attack timer. This means immediately after attacking, activate his shield to get another attack in instantly. Be sure you aggro the wolves first, do not let teammates take damage. With good help you can actually finish your route with very little health loss. In the unlikely event you have no help, start with E first. Go through the route until you reach level 4, then start ganking. At this point, with double buffs and a lot of CC abilities, he is a very scary ganker. Remember to save Q for after the opponent Flashes or runs a small distance away (don't start a gank with it unless you're hiding in a bush and it will pull them towards teammates / away from their tower). Enjoy playing as Nautilus! If you need more information leave a comment. Category:Blog posts Category:Blog posts